Summer Lovin': Summer SmutDown 2009
by mskathy
Summary: My entry into the Summer SmutDown 2009.After graduating from their first 4 years of college,the kids take a much needed Hawaiian vacation.Fun times ensue as semi-geek E finally reveals his lifelong feelings for sexy B. Canon pairings,AU-H,lemons galore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So much thanks go to the British Bitches for allowing me to be a part of the Summer SmutVent! Thank you, ladies :) I also owe thanks to my beta, Siouxchef, and my gajillion friends who I run every last stupid question by (in alphabetical order, 'cause I'm a nerd like that): 4theluvofmary, adorablecullens, algonquinrt, carenl, Kassiah, manyafandom, siouxchef, swill122 and tara sue me (and probably at least 20 I forgot). Also, thanks to the Twitter Bitches. Without these ladies to support me, I wouldn't be here.**

**This first part is epically long. There is a lot of backstory and information to setup the other two parts. **

**For anyone upset that my stories will pause to wrap up the SSV, have no fear - all three parts of this were written and done a while ago. The other two parts are simply waiting for my next posting days (June 14 and June 21 - mark your calendars!).**

**EPOV**

Relaxation, _finally_.

I made it through my first four years of college and had walked across the stage to graduate with some of my best friends, our families in the stands cheering us on. We were all facing more time in college, but we were in a far better position now, than we had been four years ago. Throughout our lives, we had helped each other through so much – playground bullies, middle school crushes complete with bra snapping, deaths, high school, cheating partners, and thankfully, no pregnancies (although Alice once confided in me that there was a scare in high school, she would never tell me who it had been).

This short break the Cullens had gifted us with was going to be heavenly. Two weeks at a premium resort on Maui with my best friends and surrogate siblings. Bella and Rose worked last summer and weekends at Newton's Sports Supplier to save up for incidentals. Thankfully, Alice, Emmett and I would be given a stipend of funds for our trip. We were able to focus completely on our studies, although I could say with honesty that I had never once heard Rose or Bella complain about having to work for what they had.

Alice and Emmett's parents had always been kind and generous to all of us. Growing up in a small town could be difficult, but we loved it. We bonded together and made each of our families richer for it, something I greatly appreciated as an only child. When Rose and Bella needed to fly to Florida to be with their mother, it was Esme and Carlisle who gave them tickets to fly back home using their earned mileage. They knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to drop a few thousand dollars on the last-minute flight and the girls would be crushed if they were unable to be home in the last few days of their mother's life.

I was sitting in my First Class seat, preparing for the six hour flight. Bella was seated next to me. Rose and Emmett were, of course, next to each other in the row in front of us, and Alice had an empty seat next to her in the row in front of them. Alice's college boyfriend was supposed to go with us, but something happened in the last week and she and James had broken up. She leaned over the back of her seat, and had begun to tell the four of us all about what happened. I tuned out; Alice was my best friend and I had already heard this story from her.

Instead, I focused on the girl seated beside me. As I turned the pages of my _Gourmet_ magazine I was pretending to read, I took a deep breath. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, as usual. I had pined for her almost since the day we met when we were six. My parents moved to Forks from Chicago and she was the first person to talk to me on the playground.

She asked me if I wanted to kiss her and my idiotic six year old self said no, so we played tetherball instead. She kicked my ass every time, but I loved it. Her fierce independence, even back then, was a shining marker that she was unlike any other girl. Bella never backed down, never let a guy run her over intellectually or emotionally and never took shit from anyone. It helped that she had Rose, her twin sister, beside her every step of the way.

Rosalie and Bella were fraternal twins, almost polar opposites in appearance. Rose was tall, statuesque and blonde, with very light blue eyes. Bella was smaller, had a slightly larger frame, luscious brown eyes and beautiful, rich molasses colored hair. Both girls were smarter than average and both were highly sought after, once the boys finally wised up in high school.

Emmett was already head over heels for Rose by then, having been a year ahead of us in school. It took him some time to convince her, though, but they've been together since our Junior year.

Alice was just getting to the part of her story where she and James made the 'mature' decision to break up, since he was going off to the east coast for graduate school and she was staying in Seattle with us.

The Cullens, in yet another gracious gesture, were letting all five of us move into their home in Seattle. Not the house they lived in, mind you, just one of the many they owned. This vacation felt like a trial run of all of us living together. As much as we all felt like we knew and loved each other, it would be nice to learn the quirks of my soon-to-be housemates.

Just as Alice finished her story and went on to ask Bella about the flame of the week, I adjusted my glasses and flipped the page of my magazine, a little chuckle escaping my lips.

"Nothing in a cooking magazine can be that funny, Edward," Bella teased me.

"Perhaps you should try reading one sometime," I replied, not bothering to look up at her. The corners of my mouth betrayed me and turned up in a broad smile at the thought of cooking dinner for Bella.

"Who our age reads _Gourmet_ anyways, Edward? Christ." She poked me in the side at the end of her sentence, then wiggled her fingers into a tickle against me.

"Hey, stop it!" I swatted at her hands. "You'll be thankful I know how to cook when we all live together and you're begging for something other than Fruity Pebbles for dinner."

She laughed and my heart sang. I lived for her laughter.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Me, begging you?"

I could hear the tone in her voice and looked up at her. Bella had been a tease of monumental proportions lately. She broke up with Jake last year to 'focus on school', but we all knew that meant she was just tired of him. She had since become known as a little bit of a flake, dating guys for brief moments and then breaking up with them, finding tiny flaws or problems with each one.

My hand shot out from the edge of my magazine to her ribcage, giving a swift tickle across her stomach. As each finger landed against her body, I imagined a note floating from them as if I was playing a piano. I used to compose music for her, trying to capture what it might sound like if she ever allowed me to touch her in an intimate way.

Bella's legs slid next to my knees and she bent a little to whisper something in my ear. I had to remind myself to focus as her warm breath hit my ear and her scent intensified. I could also see down her t-shirt from this angle and that didn't help my powers of concentration at fucking all.

"I'm going to go sit with Alice for a bit. You don't mind, do you? She needs some girl talk, I think."

I shook my head no and smiled at her as she straightened back up, passing in front of me. Once she was gone, the flight attendants came on the overhead speaker to remind us to buckle our seatbelts and the pre-flight beverage service began. I ordered a Jack and Coke; it was setting up to be a long, lonely flight.

I was grateful for the new MacBook my parents gifted me with at graduation. Using it, I was able to watch movies and keep myself mostly entertained while she was gone.

Somewhere around the middle of the flight, Bella came back to her seat. She looked sullen and irritated, but also had the 'don't pester me' expression clearly glued across her face. I hadn't heard anything she and Alice talked about since we were sitting so far apart. I had the volume on my movie low enough that I could hear her once she spoke.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

She reached and grabbed the blanket and pillow from the seat-back pocket in front of her before turning to me.

"Can I snuggle up with you?"

_Oh, fuck._

"Of course," I smiled.

"Share your headphones?" She batted her eyelashes at me as she spoke, even though she was already well aware that I could deny her nothing. I took one bud from my ear and passed it to her.

Bella hooked her arm through mine, raising the armrest between us, and rested her head on one of the tiny pillows she perched on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward," she murmured through a yawn. She hummed and nuzzled her nose up to my neck, my arm flush between her soft breasts.

I knew from our past she'd be asleep in under 5 minutes, talking in under 10 and back awake in about an hour. Since I lived on-campus in a single my senior year, Bella had been known to crawl in my bed and take naps with me after or in between classes. It was sheer fucking torture and I loved every minute of it. She would fall asleep quickly and then curl up to me. Her warm little hand would reach across my chest as she snuggled herself as close to me as she could.

On the days I was extra lucky, or unlucky, she would hitch her leg up over my hips. I got zero sleep then, instead relishing in every moment of our bodies touching, feigning sleep once she began to stir awake and then spending far too long in the shower later. At the thought, I had to reach up and open the air vent above us; the warmth from her body combined with my laptop and the air around us was making me a little light-headed. The free Jack didn't help.

My movement caused her to stir and she let out a little whimper that escaped her mouth just before my name. _My name._ She had whispered it during many of our naps. I always chalked it up to her dreaming about all of us at some point. _Even if she didn't ever say anyone else's name._

I could see between the chairs in front of me. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled together similarly and I was bitter for a moment that Bella would never like me in that way. I was the nerdy best friend. The brotherly-type who wore glasses and studied on Friday nights while the rest of my friends went out and had lives. I knew things might change for me once school was over. I would have more time to pursue girls and have a real life, but that was pretty far into the future.

A sigh rushed out from my mouth and I closed my eyes, resting my head on Bella's. We sat like that until I felt her stirring against me, my movie long since finished. There was a ding around the cabin and the 'fasten seatbelt' sign came back on, followed quickly by the captain's voice. Bella helped me put my things away and stow my bag, returning our chairs to their upright positions.

Once we landed and were on our way to baggage claim, we saw a man in a suit with a sign that read "Cullen, Masen & Swan," waiting for us. Leave it to the Cullens to include all of us.

Alice dealt with the driver as we gathered and loaded our luggage onto a cart and made our way to the waiting Town Car. When we booked our trip, James and Alice were still together, so we would have been unable to all fit into one car and Esme insisted on getting a driver to get us to the hotel, despite our protests that two trips would be fine. Once there, we'd have to work out travel arrangements, but with James out of the picture, that was handled for us. Em and Rose went to the rental car kiosk and picked up the convertible they had reserved, agreeing to go ahead to the hotel and check us all in.

Carlisle and Esme booked us two suites next door to each other; one for girls and one for boys. We all knew that Rose and Emmett would end up bunking in one of the rooms and had assumed Alice and James would take the other in the two-room suite, leaving Bella and I with our own rooms in the other suite.

As our car pulled up to the resort, my mouth gaped. So much of Maui we had seen on the way to the hotel was beautiful, but this was truly stunning. We were greeted with leis as we exited the car and the smell of the island hit me like an elaborate composition of music. The smells weren't anything I was used to or could even identify individually, but they put me at ease and I smiled.

Bella, Alice and Rose were holding hands in front of Emmett and I, all of us being led to our rooms by the bellhop.

If I thought the outside views of the hotel and grounds were nice, they were nothing compared to the opulence of the suites inside. As we were shown around the room, I noticed a large tub and couldn't help but let my mind wander to soaking in it with Bella. _Don't be so stupid, geek._ I sighed and rejoined the crowd.

It was around 7PM local time, 10PM Seattle time. We had lunch on the plane, but everyone agreed we were starving. We decided to go to a place we had seen on the drive from the airport for dinner, Matteo's. The boys had a beer and Alice and Bella each had a tropical drink, Rose being the DD for the evening; we agreed to rotate so that each of us would have a chance to imbibe at some point. We shared pizzas, pasta and salad and all went back to our room satiated and happy. Well, mostly satiated.

As expected, Rose and Emmett made googlie eyes at each other and then wandered to a bedroom together, Emmett dragging both his and Rose's suitcases behind him.

Alice flopped on the couch and pouted. "I don't want to listen to them fuck like bunnies all night," she complained.

"As if any of us do, Al. Augh. Could they be more disgusting?" Bella flopped onto the couch next to Alice.

"Why don't you guys come over into the other suite and we can put on a movie or something?" I suggested.

"Naw, you two go ahead," Alice yawned. "I'll see you in the morning. I am going to sleep in the other suite though. Do you have a key to get back, Edward?"

"Yeah, I do," I sighed. Lovely. Another night alone. At least it was a change of venue.

We wandered over to the other suite and the girls changed into their pajamas in the bathroom, while I changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt in the other bedroom. True to her word, Alice went to bed and Bella and I snuggled up in the other room to watch a generic pay-per-view movie together. Bella joked about watching porn, but we both just blushed and laughed it off. _The only woman I want to see naked is you, _I wanted to tell her. I could never tell her though, even if Emmett encouraged me to on a near daily basis.

After the movie, I decided to let her get some sleep and wandered back to the other suite, hopeful that Emmett and Rose were at least reaching the point of their evening when a lower volume was called for. I lost all hope when I wandered into the open room and fell onto the bed, their panting and moaning still clear as day through the walls.

The next morning was no better.

I quickly showered and left a note for Rose and Em on the bathroom door, letting them know that I was getting breakfast, then going to the pool and that they could text me once they were decent. _I meant that in every sense. _I went to Alice and Bella's room, hoping they would want to join me. I had my board shorts on and when the girls let me in, I saw the ties for their bikinis already around their necks. _Great minds think alike. _They packed sunscreen and magazines into their beach bags and we were off.

After breakfast, we walked to the pool and spotted the cabana Esme had insisted on reserving for us. The girls wanted to lay out in the sun, but I just wanted to hide and read, the weight of my loneliness seeming to crush me. I watched as they set their bags inside the tented structure and then both tugged their dresses over their heads and slipped out of their flip flops. Bella pulled the sunscreen from her bag and turned to me with a smile.

"Do you mind?" She held the bottle out to me. _Fuck._ _Are you kidding me?_

"Nope."

She sat on the lounge chair between my legs and I prayed to God, repeatedly, that she would not scoot back any farther and realize that as I smoothed the white cream over her pale skin, I wanted nothing more than to untie her bikini top, rip off the bottoms, and take her right there. My hands rubbed her neck and then down her back as she tiled her head forward to keep her hair out of the way.

"You have nice hands, Edward."

When she spoke, my heart sped up. I wasn't a virgin. I had been with enough girls to see some of the signs and I was nearly speechless when I realized she seemed to be enjoying this as much as I did. Sure, she flirted with me from time to time, but there was no fucking way that _Bella_ fucking _Swan_ wanted me.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

I finished applying her sunscreen and wiped my hands on a towel. Bella turned to look at me, outside of the cabana now, and I got my first real look at her. She was backlit from the bright morning sun, her brown bikini covering all of the essentials, but leaving me wanting more. I shifted in my chair, hoping that the towel on my lap was covering my body's natural reactions to my mind's wicked thoughts.

"Sure you don't want to come out in the sun with us? You could probably use a few rays," Bella laughed.

_No, what I want is to take you back to the room and fuck you senseless._

"No, I might come out in a few. Poke your head in before you dive into the pool?"

She nodded and smiled before walking out of my line of sight. I slipped my prescription sunglasses on and opened my book, earbuds from my iPod safely in place. I read for a while, and then saw a leg appear at the edge of the cabana. I could tell from the shape that it was Bella, having spent almost my entire life studying her body. I laughed and she made her way inside.

"Come on, Alice and I are done with girl talk. Come play in the pool with me."

Bella put her hand in mine and squeezed, eyes pleading.

"Alright," I said, setting my book on the small table and standing up. I took off my sunglasses, then my shirt and I heard Bella take a sharp breath in.

"What?" _That bad? _I looked down to make sure I didn't have a raging hard-on. That she could see, anyways.

"Fuck, Edward." She got up from the lounge chair and pressed her hand to my abs. "What the hell? You've been holding out on me. When did you get these?" She ran her hand from side to side across my toned abs. _Praise Jesus for the crunch._

"Oh, I like to work out while I study in my room sometimes."

"Sometimes? Are you serious? This isn't a gym-produced six pack?" I had to laugh at that; when in the world would I have ever had time?

"Nope. I record my lectures sometimes and put them into a podcast which I can then download onto my iPod. I listen while I run or do crunches. It helps the time go faster and I feel like I can really focus and soak the information in," I explained. She was looking at me like I had two heads. _Oh, right._ Four heads.

"I have no fucking clue what you just said, but this," she pointed to my abs, her hands now off my body, "is fucking hot. I should have known." Bella wandered out of the cabana after grabbing my hand again and we walked into the pool the same way. We were up in the pool where children weren't allowed and it was relatively early in the morning so we had it almost to ourselves.

We bobbed around in the water a bit, talking about our plans for the next two weeks. The girls wanted to learn to surf and the boys wanted to snorkel. The only planned event we had so far was a luau the next night. Other than that, we all really just wanted to relax, drink and eat good food, and enjoy each other's company until we had to face another two to four more years of intense work at school.

Bella was floating on her back, breasts hovering above the water and I could see the outline of her nipples as they hardened from the passing breeze. Some kids ran by, followed quickly by who I assumed were their parents, and I couldn't help but imagine us there with our kids someday. _Even though you're too chicken shit to make a move._

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Her arms were spread out, hair floating behind her in the water.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Her eyes flew open and fixed on me. I attempted to divert my own from her breasts, with little success.

"God, no." She moved so that she was upright again and I cursed the way her body shifted, somehow making her even more alluring to me. "I mean, not right now. Someday, maybe. You?"

I tilted my head to the side and thought about it. "Yeah, I do. Is that weird, for a guy to think about having kids?"

She shook her head and floated by, moving behind me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed against me. "I think it's sweet you think about having kids, Edward. You're going to make someone a very happy woman someday."

I chuckled a bit, and then realized that the movement made her breasts bounce against my back and all I could think about again was her body. I nearly lost my shit right there when she wrapped her legs around my waist and breathed into my ear.

"Take me for a ride, Edward."

_Oh. No. She. Didn't._

"What?" I squeaked.

"Around the pool, E," she giggled.

"You know where that would be really fun?" _Fine. Two can play at this game, Swan._

"Hmm?" _Fuck, she was breathing right into my ear again, incapacitating my brain._

"O-over in the lazy river. Wanna go?" I had to take a breath in before I could even speak and I still managed to stutter my words a bit.

I had done some research in the room, browsing through the literature about the hotel. Not only was there a bar in the lazy river, there were nine pools connected by five small water slides, all with a current running through them that would carry you in circles. There were also waterfalls and other little areas I hoped to explore.

"Sure." She unwrapped herself from my body and took my hand, leading us out of the water.

"Ali, we're going over to the other pool," Bella said to Alice as we walked by. Alice simply waved her hand in acknowledgment of Bella's words. She seemed to be pursing her lips, almost as if she was holding back a smile.

On the way to the lazy river, we passed by a rope swing and Bella turned to smile at me in a challenge. I knew we'd be back there soon. Once we got to the other pool, we climbed in and Bella resumed her familiar position behind me, arms again wrapped around my neck.

"You know, this would work better if we were lying down," she noted. _Yes, love, so much would work better between us if we were lying down._

"Um, okay."

She released her grip on my neck and floated around in front of me, situating herself between my legs again. She let her lower half float up and reached for my hands, wrapping them around her waist. Her skin was smooth and warm against my hands and for a very brief moment, I was certain I would be unable to stop myself from grabbing her right there in public.

But I resisted.

The weight of her body on mine was delicious and blissful. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes.

"mmm, this is nice." She seemed to turn her mouth toward my neck and I swear to fucking God, her lips brushed my skin as she spoke.

_Nice is one word for it._ _This isn't exactly how I pictured what you might look like the first time I had you on your back._

"It is." I held her a little tighter, a little closer to me.

We were getting to the section of the pool that was by the waterfall and Bella suddenly jerked forward and squealed.

"Ohh. We have to go under the waterfall, Edward."

_She really is torturing me now._

She swam forward, her lean body stretched out before me. The cut of her bikini accentuated her ass perfectly and I wanted to take a bite. A gentle bite, mind you, but still.

Bella swam under the waterfall and then stood up underneath it and suddenly, I completely understood why movies loved that shot. The way the light reflected off the water as it rained down onto her body, each drop touching her soft skin and making its way back to the pool. _What I wouldn't give to be a water drop on her body._

Her hands moved to her hair and she motioned me closer with a tilt of her head. We smiled at each other as I swam toward her, little sprinkles from the impact of the waterfall pelting me in the face. I swam around her and stood up behind her. Bella's body was toned but not overly so and as she moved her hands, I could see the muscles in her shoulders move; she was letting the water fall down onto her hands and laughing as I rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

I felt her turn in my arms, never once moving back or away from me, and then she was facing me. I opened my eyes back up.

"Edward," she looked up at my face. "You took your glasses off."

Her eyebrows furrowed and I wanted to kiss the line away.

"Yeah, back in the cabana. I didn't want to risk losing them in the water."

"Do you ever think about getting contacts?" I was always self-conscious about the glasses, but the idea of touching my own eye, even separated by a thin layer of material, was just too much. I shook my head no.

"Good, because I think your glasses are so fucking sexy," she practically purred. Bella had begun stroking the hair at the base of my neck. _What? How in the world can she find my glasses sexy?_

I laughed and then lowered my mouth to her ear in my pitiful attempt to match her volume and tone. "It's not nice to tease me." I wasn't even sure if I meant the glasses or the way she was genuinely flirting with me now.

Her head pulled back slightly and she looked into my eyes. She looked so completely fuckable again.

"I'm not teasing you, Edward. They're sexy in that Dean Cain, Clark Kent sort of way. The smart guy who can also be hot." Her fingertips on one hand came around from my neck and ghosted over my eyebrows, then tangled into my hair. _DUDE. Kiss her! Kiss her already!!_

The pressure was too great. Here we were in this perfect spot together, behind a fucking waterfall for Christ's sake, and I couldn't do it. I plead with my eyes, _please make the first move, please._ I felt the slightest tug in my hair and that was all I needed to know that she really did seem to want this. All of the confusing thoughts in my brain got pushed aside as I lowered my mouth to hers.

I had waited almost twenty years for this kiss, so I took my time. Once my lips were close to hers and my intentions were clear, I could feel her breathing get more labored. C_ould she have wanted this all along, too?_ _Right, focus._ _Kiss now, think later._

My lips brushed hers and she let out a breath which nearly made me weak in the knees. It was everything I wanted and had waited for, all those years. I pressed my body closer to hers and we were up against each other now, my lips gently teasing hers. I had been praised by previous girlfriends for my talented mouth, so I was at least confident in that. Just as my fingers splayed against her skin and my hands began to move up her back, I heard the noise that I wanted to hear the least in the world.

Emmett.

His booming laugh echoed through the area and I figured he and Rose were probably at the swim up bar, from the sounds of it. I set my forehead on Bella's. _Finally_. We finally had our moment and now the panic was setting in. What did this mean? Did she really like me too, or was she just caught up in the moment?

"This isn't how I want anyone to find out. Let's go swim over there, okay?" she said, speaking softly.

Find out what, exactly, I wasn't sure.

I nodded and smiled as we began a lazy swim over to the bar.

"Hey guys! Alice said you were down here somewhere. Pull up a chair, have a drink," Emmett motioned. Bella sat next to Rose and I sat on the other side next to Emmett. We all had fruity drinks in minutes and were enjoying chatting with the people next to us.

"Dude. You look all... all..." Emmett was gesturing with his hand in an odd sort of way, "flustered." As he finished his sentence, he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Later. I promise I'll tell you all about it later," I sighed. _Once I knew what it meant, myself._

I heard a squeal from the girls and tuned in to their conversation. They were getting excited over tomorrow's luau, discussing hula dancing and coconut bras. _Mmm; that was a nice visual._

I heard Rose tell Bella that they all had surfing lessons the next morning, so I asked Emmett about the snorkeling. Of course, we had no solid plans, we were just going to 'wing it' and make do. At least we'd have the car.

One drink was all it took to make us tipsy and light. We swam back to the edge of the pool and made our way to Alice, ordering some poolside food for lunch. Bella smiled at me a few times, but there was no touching or flirting as there had been before. _I guess I was right about being caught up in the moment._ I tried not to be sullen, but I did smile when I put my glasses back on and I saw her bite her lip.

After lunch, we all agreed to shower and do little shopping. Well, the girls were going to shop. Em and I weren't sure what we were going to do, but we agreed to tag along. We walked to the shopping center since it was close to the hotel. Em spotted a Lappert's on the way in, dragging me that direction as the ladies wandered upstairs.

Em and I got our ice cream and sat on some benches by a fountain, enjoying the sun.

"So, what's up with you and Bella?" He wasted no time going in for the kill.

"I have no fucking clue, man. She's giving me all these signals and then..." I paused, remembering Bella seemed to not want anyone to know what happened between us. "Then, she just seems to shut it off sometimes," I finished.

Emmett nodded and squinted his eyes together, as if deep in thought. I trusted Emmett with my life and even though most people discounted his brain due to his brawn, I knew he was one of the most wise and intelligent people around.

"Fuck if I know, dude."

Except for right now, clearly.

"What, has Rose fucked all your brains out of you?" I groaned. He just laughed and smiled, telling me silently that I didn't want to know any more.

We walked to find the girls once our ice cream was finished and spent several more hours trailing behind them as they shopped their way from one end of the small complex to the other. Alice and Rose were buying the most and I suspected that Emmett was secretly funding some of Rose's shopping. One of the last stops we made was at a place where you could open your own oyster and get a pearl. They were nearly giddy at such a small thing, but it made me smile to watch them all so happy together.

The sun was just beginning to set and we decided to grab dinner at Tommy Bahama's since we were right there. The girls insisted on buying Emmett and I matching shirts for the luau the next day and found themselves something as well. We watched the sun set and had a few more adult beverages before walking back to the rooms.

Bella had been slightly flirty, but nothing more than her norm lately, so I brushed off the afternoon kiss as too much sun and not enough food. When we got back and it was clear that Rose and Emmett were going for a repeat of the night before, I weighed my options carefully.

Alice and Bella wanted to watch a movie again and invited me, but I really wanted to clear my thoughts, so I decided to go for a run. I poked my head in to let them know I was going running and then to sleep after, but Alice asked me to check in on them before I went to sleep, so I agreed. I changed into my running clothes back in the other suite and made a mental note to harass Emmett in the morning about their noise volume.

I had stopped to ask the concierge about a running path on my way out and he suggested the beach as the safest option; there were no sidewalks on certain parts of the road. It felt good to be outside again as I stretched for my run, muscles prepping for their next job.

The air was thick with humidity and emotion as I took my first few steps. I wasn't used to running on sand, so it took longer than normal to get the hang of it, but I appreciated the extra challenge it provided. My music was taking me to a better place in my brain, having spent the last hour mentally berating myself for ever thinking Bella could want me.

By the time I had run far enough and turned back, I felt much better. I was covered in sweat and I'm sure reeked from it, but it was exactly what I needed. I knocked softly on the girls' suite before using my key to enter and then peeked into the bedroom. They were both crying over some chick flick, cuddled together under the blankets and I smiled.

"Good night, ladies." I tilted my head toward them as I walked away, hearing them wish me a good night as well. I was looking forward to my shower once I was back in the other suite; I needed the heat, warmth and wet to clean my skin and soothe my soul.

As soon as I stripped down and was under the spray, I felt the salt begin to wash away. I closed my eyes, ducking my head under the water. Once I felt slightly less grimy, I grabbed the bottle of body wash I had brought in with me. I put a small amount in my hands and began to wash my body. Some parts simply demanded more attention than others, my eyes now closed.

I leaned against the wall and began to imagine that it was Bella's hands on my body and not my own. She was touching the abs she had admired earlier, running her hands up to my chest and then back down to grip my hard cock. Her thumb swirled over the tip of my now slightly leaking length and gripped harder as she stroked carefully. I could see her looking at me through her lashes, her mouth in a little pout as she focused on bringing me pleasure.

My release was moments away and my brain shifted gears to the thought of Bella in the shower with me, on her knees. I came harder and faster than I had in a long time, relishing the thought of Bella's soft lips around my cock. I kept tugging and squeezing, prolonging the moment, as my mind continued to visualize her licking and sucking me. Finally, when I could extend the pleasure no longer, I turned the water off and toweled dry. I put my pajama pants on and crawled into bed, succumbing to a sound slumber quickly.

The sun filtered through my window early, the sounds of the ocean tickling my ears. I smiled before opening my eyes; all of my dreams had revolved around Bella. I felt confident and happy. _How could I have been so stupid yesterday?_ She compared me to Clark Kent for goodness sake. The mental visual of me in a spandex superhero costume made me laugh and then file it away as a potential Halloween idea.

I hummed a little tune as I got dressed, then left my bedroom. Emmett and Rose's door was open, so I looked around for them or a note, coming up empty for either. I checked the other suite as well and it was empty. _Odd_.

No one was in the breakfast area either, so I texted Em to find out where they all were. He replied almost instantly and let me know he was down on the beach, watching the girls surf. _Already?_ I checked the time on my phone and was surprised that it was after 10AM. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so late, but it felt good.

Emmett was sitting in the sand, his eyes fixed on the girls on their boards with a very tan, very blonde, shirtless man. It never occurred to me that their instructor was going to be a guy. I plunked down onto the sand next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder. This was usually the first step in Emmett's "guy time" ritual.

"What's up, Em?"

"First, do you see those beautiful ladies out there, man? How fucking hot are they?"

He had a point; the last time Bella stood on her board, I could see that she had on what looked like very tiny navy shorts and a white bikini top. Rose had a red two-piece on and Alice was wearing a stripey bikini. My eyes went back to Bella as I watched her listening to the toe-headed instructor. He was good looking, even I could see that, and he had the rapt attention of all three of them.

_Ouch._

My brain finally re-engaged and I realized Emmett was punching me in the shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I moved away from him as I spoke.

"Exactly, dude. What the fuck? I had to hear from Rose this morning about how you kissed Bella yesterday and then practically ditched them at night. What happened, man?"

_WHAT?_

"Are you kidding me? She and Alice wanted to watch a movie, so I decided to go for a run. What was I supposed to do, get in the middle and suggest a threesome?"

"That's my fucking sister, you punkass, watch yourself. Ali would have left you two alone, you numb nut."

"Oh."

Well, at least I was on the right track with my thinking, then. She _was_ interested.

"I dunno, I just figured they wanted some girl time or something. How was I supposed to know?"

"Edward, are you fucking blind? That girl has been making eyes at you for at least fifteen years. How long have I been telling you this, honestly?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Ten years."

"That's right. We were in sixth grade and I knew she was going to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins dance, but your scrawny ass had to go and accept the invitation from Lauren. Ever since then, the girl dates and dumps guys, comparing them to the insufferable, blind bastard sitting next to me."

I looked over to his other side, half serious, half joking.

"Come on, Edward. Don't you think it's time? Put the girl out of her misery and either tell her you're gay or fuck her." Now that, I had to laugh at.

"I'm most certainly not gay." _Of that I was certain._

"Great, then get on it already. I'm so tired of hearing these girls moaning about you, and not in a good way."

I let his words roll around in my brain for a bit.

"What are we doing down here anyway, when we could be off snorkeling or some shit?" I asked.

"See that, dude?" He was pointing to the instructor. I nodded.

"See my sister?" I nodded again.

"I walked the girls down here this morning so I could have a few extra minutes with Rose, right? So we get here and that dude right there, all Southern and shit, starts talking about 'darlin' this and 'sweetheart' that, laying the fucking charm on, right? So I turn to say goodbye to Rose and I see Alice with saucer-eyes. No god damn way am I leaving my sister with that guy alone," he huffed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett, you used to let Alice and James sleep in the same bed," I pointed out.

"I know, but you haven't seen this look yet. Actually, it's the same look Bella gives you. Fuck. Me. No fucking way can Alice have it that bad already!"

Emmett buried his face in his hands and moaned in mock pain. I slapped him on the back and chuckled.

"It's going to be okay, Em. He clearly lives here and they live with us in Seattle. It's just two weeks." He seemed unconvinced, at best.

We sat in the sand watching the girls learn to surf, Blondie seeming to paw at them indiscriminately. After almost an hour, they paddled back in and each hugged the man. Alice lingered the longest, giving him a peck on the cheek before turning and joining the other girls on their way over to us.

"Did you have a fun time?" I asked of no one in particular.

The girls began to dig through their bags and pull on shorts and t-shirts while telling us about their lesson. They were all starving, so we agreed to go to the Bistro up near the pool and have lunch. I noticed Bella hung back a bit from the others, so I did the same, hoping to clear the air before lunch.

She smiled at me and it was exactly what I needed to steel my nerves.

"You looked great out there," I smiled as I looked up at her.

"Thanks," she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry about last night, Bella, I di-"

"Edward, you don't need to apologize. I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's better that I know now, before we all move in with each other and I keep going on with the silly fantasies in my head."

I stopped, frozen where I was standing, on the brick path. She thought I didn't want her? Wait, wait, she fantasized about me?

"Bella, no, no... you've got it all wrong. I thought you and Alice wanted some time alone last night and things felt so awkward after our kiss. I was sure you had realized what a mistake you made. I left you alone so you wouldn't have to figure out how to tell me you didn't like me _that way._"

"Seriously?!" she squealed. Her whole face seemed to light up and I smiled.

"Seriously."

She closed the distance between us and I cupped her cheek in my hand. I wasted no time in bending down to her, my lips pressing tightly against hers. We moved together for a few moments until I heard clapping. _Who the fuck is clapping?_

"It's about god damned time," Rose huffed as she reached for Bella's hand. "Now, get your happy asses over here before I waste away to nothing." It was my turn to blush, but Bella reached back and grabbed my hand before Rose could pull her too far away. She dragged us to a table and it was only then that I realized we were mere steps outside the restaurant, in clear view of everyone.

Emmett and I sat across from the girls and Alice spent the entire lunch going on and on about Jasper, Mr. Surfer Dude. Apparently he had another lesson, but was taking a late lunch and asked her to join him on the beach somewhere after. Emmett was very agitated she said yes, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

I spent the entire lunch eye fucking Bella as discreetly as I could.

As soon as the food was cleared, Alice excused herself to find Jasper. It took all of two minutes after that for Emmett to lay some cash down and follow her, Rose at his side. Finally, we were alone.

Our server came by and asked us about dessert; Bella's eyebrows waggled at the implications, but we peeked at a menu anyways. We couldn't resist when we spotted table-assembled s'mores on the menu. Every summer, the kids would camp together with one of the parental units and we each brought something; typically Alice and Emmett brought the chocolate, Bella brought the marshmallows and I brought the graham crackers.

Now that we had kissed and confessed our feelings for each other, the reminder of s'mores made me realize just how many signs had been there all along. Not only did we build s'mores together by the campfire, but Bella would snuggle with me under a blanket, resting against me as we enjoyed the contrast of the cool night and our warm bodies together. I always figured she saw me as a brother-type and that it was my duty to be honorable and not take advantage of her trust.

While we waited for our sugar overload to arrive, Bella kicked her flip flops off and put her feet on either side of my body in my chair. Another subtle thing we had always done; she would sometimes kick her shoes off and ask for a foot rub.

Bella pulled the clip from her hair and shook her head, tipping it back slightly as I touched and rubbed her foot. Her other foot was resting in my lap and I noticed she had a small smirk on her face as her foot flexed, toes brushing up against me. I closed my eyes and stifled a groan as I pressed into the pad of her foot harder with my thumb.

Just as things were getting interesting, the server showed up with the Sterno s'mores contraption. He pointed to each of the items and explained the assembly process as if it was our first time. We both laughed when he pointed out the square 'moist towelettes' and commented on just how sticky the s'mores could get. I unwrapped one and discreetly wiped my hands clean, already forming a plan to feed Bella. I moved my chair around the edge of the table so we were sitting next to each other.

We each speared a marshmallow and let them roast as we assembled the rest of our ingredients. There was always a lively debate about how to assemble the perfect s'more – I contended that the marshmallow should rest on the chocolate square and Bella insisted that the chocolate should go on top. Something about increasing the meltiness.

Once my marshmallow was perfectly burned, just as I knew she liked it, I took it from the flame and rested it on the graham cracker, topping it with the chocolate square and the other graham cracker, then smooshing them all together gently. I waited a minute for the chocolate to melt properly and then gave her my sexiest smirk, lifting the assembled mess to her mouth.

She licked her lips and then parted them. I moved the squares between her lips and nearly lost my shit when she bit down, marshmallow oozing out the sides of the s'more and onto my fingers. She closed her eyes and moaned, tongue darting back out to lick the chocolate and marshmallow still on her lips. I sat there motionless, my shorts now tight and my brain devoid of any thought other than what it would feel like to fuck her mouth.

Her eyes opened and she giggled a little, taking the s'more from my hand and bringing my finger up to her mouth. If I thought I had a single focus before, it was only intensified when she wrapped her lips around my pointer finger and swirled her tongue over the surface of my skin, sucking lightly.

"mmm," she looked right in my eyes as she moaned, knowing ex-fucking-actly what she was doing. _Cock tease. _

I pulled my finger away and she looked hurt for a brief moment, until she saw the wide grin spread across my face.

"You missed a little spot right here, Bella," I almost whispered as I leaned toward her.

My tongue flicked out and nestled into the corner of her mouth, the sweet chocolate dancing on my taste buds. I heard a thunk and then felt her hands in my hair, tugging me closer to her as her mouth began to move against mine. Her tongue dipped into my mouth and I could taste the sweet dessert as she slowly moved her way in and out of my mouth, mimicking the exact thoughts of my dick at that moment. I had to get her back up to the room, and quickly.

I looked around for the server, and of course, he was nowhere. I shifted in my seat and pulled out a hundred and fifty dollars, way more than our bill would be, and threw it on the table as I stood. I grabbed Bella's hand, not even caring that half the restaurant had probably seen our makeout session and was now watching my tented shorts as I dragged her away. Her light laugh filled the air as we both walked as fast as we could to the elevators.

Once we were inside, I pushed her against the wall of the large metal box, earning a loud moan. I kissed her hard; a kiss full of all of the want and need I had managed to bottle up since we both hit puberty and my love turned from the innocent emotion of a child into the raging hormone-filled lusty fantasies of a man.

Bella broke the kiss first, her breath coming in short pants against the skin of my cheek.

"Is this really happening?"

"Fuck yes."

I was done second guessing myself. Bella wanted me and I wanted her. She knew she could stop me at any point if she was unsure, but until or unless she did, I was about to take her upstairs and make her scream my name.

By the time we reached the door to the room, both our shirts were off. As I slid the keycard into the lock, her hand slipped into my shorts. I closed my eyes, allowing myself this briefest of moments as I felt her fingertips ghost over my cock, just as I had imagined last night in the shower. I pressed her into the room, needing more of her than fingertips and lips.

We finally, blissfully, made it to the bed. We had both of our shorts and shoes off and I was working my way down to take her tiny swim shorts off when the reality of the situation must have hit her. She sat up and put a hand to my chest.

"Edward, please, can I just go take a quick shower?"

I looked her square in the eyes before speaking, a saucy, lazy smile now on my lips.

"If you think I'm going to wait even 5 more minutes before I dip my tongue into your pussy, you are so fucking wrong." I finished with a wink.

"I guess the rumors are true," she laughed.

"Rumors?" Now she had my attention. I had been with very few girls and was curious what anyone might have said.

"Jessica," she nodded. "She always claimed you were a dirty talker, but I confess, I just couldn't see it. Christ, Edward, is there anything about you that isn't custom designed for me?"

I didn't bother to respond. We'd find out soon enough if all of the parts fit properly, but for now, I had a goal in mind. I wanted to see her writhe beneath me, coming apart. I needed to taste her, salt water and all. My nose nuzzled into her as my hands pulled her short off her body, exposing her lower half to me. In my haste, I realized I hadn't removed her bikini top, but that was okay for now.

My mouth watered as I looked at her mostly bare pussy now waiting in front of me. I didn't want to rush this part, needing to take my time and enjoy her just as I wanted her to enjoy what I was doing. I hitched her legs up over my shoulders, giving myself a better angle to work with. I began to lightly kiss and lick all around her pubic area, avoiding any of the extra sensitive spots on purpose. The salt from the ocean mixed with Bella and was slowly driving me mad.

As my tongue darted out again to lick where her leg joined her body, I felt her hand tug at my hair, a silent plea to end my teasing.

"mmm, who is teasing now, my love?" I looked up and smirked at her.

"Please, Edward."

Her eyes met mine and I knew it was the right moment. Keeping her gaze, I swept one long, slow lick up the length of her slit. Bella tilted her head back, hair falling just as the water had above us the other day during our first kiss. I ended my lick with an open mouthed kiss on her clit and Bella gasped.

"Do you like that?" I asked, keeping my lips pressed almost against hers, hoping that she would feel the vibrations of my words as I spoke.

I could barely hear her reply, a whispered "Oh god," coming from her mouth.

"Do you know how long I've waited to taste this beautiful, sweet, dripping little pussy? How many times I've thought about you. How it would feel and taste to plunge my tongue deep inside of you? To fuck you and hear you scream my name?" I was placing kisses all around her as I spoke, licking and dipping between her lips. I brought my left hand under her thigh and teased her entrance before pushing in just slightly.

Bella flexed her hips at my tease and moaned again. "Who knew you were waiting for me all this time, too. Did you think about me, Bella? Did you imagine your mouth around my cock?" I waited for some kind of a response and heard her soft "yes" carry through the room.

"Did you think about what it would be like to be fucked by me?" I asked, slipping two fingers as far inside of her as I could, crossing them once they were all the way in. I didn't even fucking care what her answer was anymore, my mouth demanding to be back on her clit. My tongue darted to flick it back and forth as I lapped at her, once again overwhelmed by the need to hear her scream my name.

She began to move her hips in time with my fingers stroking her and my mouth laving her, and I knew she was close.

"That's it, love. I want to see and hear you cum. Don't hold it in, Bella. Let me hear you, baby."

At the last words out of my mouth, her hips lifted off the bed and her body began to constrict around me. Her moans turned into screams and my name was interspersed with obscenities. I never stopped what I was doing, but I did allow a smile to rest on my face as I continued licking and finger fucking her. Once she lowered her body back to the bed, I slowed my movements and ended with a final lick, evoking a shudder.

As I withdrew my fingers and moved her legs off my shoulders, I could hear her muttering nonsense to herself as she tried to catch her breath and laughed lightly.

"Mmm, Edward," she said once I collapsed beside her on the bed. "Thank you."

"I'd say the pleasure was all mine, but that's not quite true, is it?" I laughed.

Her hands were on my body and soon she was sliding above me, legs straddling my hips. And then reality struck hard and fast, like the bitch usually does.

"Bella, I don't have any condoms." I was near panic; here I finally had my dream girl, almost naked and straddling my raging erection, and I somehow wasn't prepared?

"I'm on the pill. I mean, I know pregnancy isn't the only concern, but I know I don't have anything to worry about. Do you?"

_Praise Jesus._

"No, I got tested after my last little fling."

Her smile turned into a smirk as her hand trailed down my chest and between her legs. She lifted her hips slightly and sank down on my cock, warm and wet, and far better than I had ever imagined. We were still for a moment as we each adjusted to the other. She lowered her upper half to mine and I took the opportunity to untie her bikini top and slip it off. She kissed my neck and I moved my hips up into her. She let out a loud groan and began to move herself above me.

"Fuck, Bella. Why did we not do this sooner?"

She simply hummed, too far gone, I assumed, to speak. My hands trailed down to her hips and I helped guide her above me, thrusting up into her and letting her sink back down onto me. She sat up and leaned back slightly. Her response to my thrusts changed immediately, increasing in volume and pitch at the new angle. I could feel a change as well and knew this was unfortunately not going to last long.

I reached my hands out to caress her breasts, letting my fingertips skim the soft surface of her nipple, feeling it harden and pebble against me as Bella let out a breathy moan. I moved one hand down to where we were joined, needing to feel her around me as she came this time, knowing it would send me over the edge.

My fingers worked her body as if they had done it a thousand times, and I could feel her begin to tighten again. She let out a few more noises and then began to come undone above me, leaned back with her hands on my thighs. She cried out and the movement of her muscles around me prompted my own orgasm and turned me into a mumbling mess, just as she had been earlier.

We slowed and then stopped our movements. Her body came back down to rest on mine, bare chest to bare chest. I could feel the rapid speed of her heartbeat and I wrapped my arms around her. We fell asleep in that exact position, content with each other, until the shrill sound of my cell phone woke us both.

Emmett was calling to find out where we were and arrange to meet up with us for the luau. I discreetly explained that Bella and I had 'taken a nap' together, and agreed to meet them down by the luau entrance in a few minutes. We had just enough time to take a shower together, no funny business, and make our way to our friends.

I left Bella in the bathroom, blow-drying her hair, while I got dressed in the bedroom area. When she came out in her bra and panties, I wasn't so sure we even needed to go to the luau anymore. The look on her face said otherwise, though, and I huffed and slipped into my flip flops as she finished getting ready.

Bella radiated beauty as we walked to the luau, hand in hand. I was so fucking glad to finally have this woman by my side. As we approached, I noticed Blondie was holding Alice's hand and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my best friend ever, Edward. Who, from the looks of things, now has plenty to explain at dinner," she laughed.

**A/N2: Well... what did you think? This is a 3-parter, so leave me some love and tell me what you think might happen next (aside from the obvious – more lemony goodness!). The next installment in this story is scheduled to post on the Summer SmutVent C2 June 14th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So many thanks again go to the British Bitches for allowing me to be a part of the Summer SmutVent! Thank you, ladies :) I also owe thanks to my beta, Siouxchef, and my gajillion friends who I run every last stupid question by, who are collectively known to me as The Usual Suspects(tm). Without these ladies to support me, I wouldn't be here.**

**Here is the second installment of Sweet/Smoresward. I hope you enjoy him as much as the first!**

_Bella radiated beauty as we walked to the luau, hand in hand. I was so fucking glad to finally have this woman by my side. As we approached, I noticed Blondie was holding Alice's hand and gave her a raised eyebrow._

"_Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my best friend ever, Edward. Who, from the looks of things, now has plenty to explain at dinner," she laughed._

Alice explained that Jasper was taking James' place at the luau. We all took a seat and there was a moment of awkward silence. Alice was looking back and forth between Bella and me expectantly, but I wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"So, Jasper, where are you originally from?"

It was a lame opening line, but my brain wasn't exactly back to full functionality yet.

"I'm from Texas. I'm here for the summer, until I decide what I'm going to do with my life." He smiled at me and there was nothing disingenuous about it. Jasper seemed all sincerity and honesty and I liked him immediately.

Emmett kicked me under the table and I scowled at him.

"Ladies, would y'all like somethin' to sip on?" Jasper stood and gave everyone a megawatt smile, taking orders before walking to the bar with Alice.

"What the hell is your problem, Emmett?"

"Oh, now you wanna date him, too?"

"Christ. You know, Emmett, she deserves to find someone to make her happy, too. You have Rose and ..." I paused. Well, I had Bella now, right? "Just, fuck Emmett. Lay off. Let her be happy."

Bella's hand squeezed my knee and I turned to smile at her. Alice and Jasper came back to the table, each with three drinks. Jasper had what looked like Windex in short glasses and Alice had three tall glasses with white slushy stuff in them.

"Everyone is within walking distance to their rooms, so no one has any excuses today. We got Blue Hawaiis for the guys and Piña Coladas for the girls."

Alice took her seat, not in the chair she had been in before, but in Jasper's lap. A low growl came from Emmett's direction and I shot him a warning glare. I knew how unhappy Alice had been with James and didn't understand what harm could come from a light two week fling while she was here. Emmett was clearly overreacting.

Rose began to ask Jasper questions while we all waited for the food to be ready and the show to begin. The sun was just beginning to set behind the stage and the torches were all lit. At that moment, I desperately wanted to be alone with Bella.

"Rose, stop grilling Jasper. It's Edward's turn," she looked at me with a curious smirk.

"O-okay.. Jasper, uh, what did you study in college?" I did my best at coming up with questions that hadn't already been asked.

Everyone at the table, including Bella, began to laugh hysterically. _Was my question really that lame?_

"Oh, Edward," Alice began. "I didn't mean it was your turn to grill Jasper, sweetie. I meant that it's our turn to grill you," she winked.

Just then an employee came over and let us know that it was our table's turn to head up to the buffet line. Bella let everyone else walk up first, gently tugging my hand so that I would walk slower with her.

"Edward, this isn't the time or place I wanted to have this discussion, but we're obviously going to get backed into a corner here. I don't know how you feel, so I'll go first. This isn't just a fling for me. One of those cliche summer romances," she had stopped walking. "This is real. I think you feel it too, but this is what I know I've waited all these years for. Its been worth the wait, worth every second of the ache, and I hope you agree. I just..." Bella looked down at the ground.

I put one of my hands on either side of her face, tilting it back up to look at me. I could see the tears pooled in her eyes and needed to erase the doubt in her mind.

"Bella," I said softly. I wanted to get her attention and tune her back in to the frequency that was uniquely us. The channel on which we hummed in unison, where the sounds that were 'us' combined and broadcast as a symphony.

I leaned forward and ran my nose against hers; up and then back down. My mouth moved on its own, small, light kisses rained down on her lips and then across to her jaw and below her ear.

"Bella," I sighed her name, "I have never wanted anyone or anything more than I want you by my side. Forever."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and then up her back, bringing her as close to me as I could get her out here in public, under the watchful eyes of my friends. Her head tilted to rest on my shoulder and I felt her body relax in my arms, right where she belonged. My chin was on her shoulder and I saw Ali smiling at me and then quirk her head to the side.

"Love, we have to go get some food before our friends notice we're gone. I promise, I intend to show you later just how real this is."

Taking her hand in mine, I led her to the food line. We chose our dinner items and made our way back to the table. Alice was again back in Jasper's lap and they had already begun feeding each other. I was struck at the casual ease of what was already blooming between them. Only Alice could have that sort of intimacy with someone she had only just met, and have it make perfect sense.

Music had been playing through the whole luau, but began to pick up in volume toward the end of our meal. When it was time for the dancers to pick audience members, the girls volunteered. I watched as they walked onto the stage and joined the other guests. Bella winked at me and I noticed Alice giving Jasper a saucy look as well. Rose seemed preoccupied with distracting Emmett from clearly wanting to hurt Jasper.

As they learned to hula, hips swaying seductively side to side, all I could think about was getting Bella back in my bed again. It was going to be a very long, loud and sweaty night if I got my way. The sun had fully set by now, the stage lit with a few lights and the sparkling dance of the fireglow from the torches. Each of the girls radiated beauty and managed to make the three men at the table entirely speechless; not an easy feat. Even Emmett uncurled his fists and had a soft smile on his face.

When they were finished, they walked back giggling and chatting away with each other, exchanging sly glances and smiles. The girl sat in our laps sideways and I knew we were in trouble. Bella's arm wrapped around my neck as she leaned in to rest against my upper body and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

"Alice, remind me to send your parents flowers or something. I don't even care that reality will come crashing down on all of us once we go back home, this was the perfect gift." She swung her feet in the air as she spoke, flip flops askew on the grass beneath us.

I placed a soft kiss on her head and briefly wondered if she was going to fall asleep. We were only at the beginning of our vacation and I was sure we could all still use some 'catch up' rest.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow, Ali?" Bella asked.

"I dunno yet," Alice yawned. Her hand left her mouth and snaked up behind Jasper's neck, bringing him down to her for a kiss. If this was her subtle way of easing Emmett into accepting them, she wasn't doing a very good job. Rose, on the other hand, was doing her best to distract poor Em. I was glad that Bella and I were sitting in the middle and could easily see the action on both sides.

Bella's body began to shake on top of mine and I realized she was watching Rose and laughing as she whispered something in Emmett's ear.

"Good night everyone," Emmett said as he stood, Rose in his arms.

Alice and Bella high-fived each other and laughed. Bella straddled my lap and leaned forward to rest her arms on the table. I was suddenly very uncomfortable with her position. My mind began to race with thoughts of bending her over the table and my body reacted immediately.

Jasper bent his head down to Alice's ear and they were softly talking back and forth. Bella brought her body back up and pressed her back against me before twisting sideways again. She leaned back slightly and I put my hand out to steady and hold her.

"Alice is going to Jasper's tonight."

The smile grew on her face as she spoke, her words thick with implications as she looked up at me with lusty eyes.

"Emmett would kill me if he knew I let her go," I sighed. I was torn now. I looked up at Alice, still wrapped in her love bubble with Jasper.

"Alice, before you go, because I know there's no way I can persuade you not to, can you please leave all of Jasper's information with me? I'd like to remain in one piece once Emmett finds out."

"Of course, Edward. Thank you."

I shifted my weight to get my iPhone out of my shorts and Bella giggled. I handed the phone to Jasper before wrapping my arms around Bella as she sat up and teased her a bit.

"Don't worry, baby, the next time you're on my lap there will be a lot less clothing in the way."

I nibbled her earlobe gently after I was finished speaking and felt her shiver. Alice handed my phone back to me and I pushed a few buttons, looking at Jasper's entry in my contact list. I wanted to map his address before letting them leave; I had no way of knowing if he was lying about where he lived, but I could at least check and make sure the address was a dwelling of some kind. I was surprised when the satellite image showed a little house-like structure.

"You have a house here?"

From the small interactions I had with my parents on the subject, I knew houses on Maui, even small and modest houses, were super expensive.

"No, I just rent the ohana on my parents' property. You can see that from your phone?"

We scooted our chairs closer and I showed Jasper the satellite image Google Maps had pulled up. I assumed that the giant house on the property was his parents and he confirmed as much when he looked at it. I had enough talking to Jasper, so I tapped Bella and we stood to go back to the room.

"Jasper, it was nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. "If you hurt Alice, I'll come after you." I was only half joking.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not gonna fuck it up, now that I've found her."

He was genuinely beaming at her and it was really nice to see Alice so light and free again.

Alice and Bella hugged and then we were on the path back to our room. I was a little nervous; earlier we had been consumed by lust, nearly blinded by it, and unable to stop or slow down. Now, we were both relaxed and at ease with each other and I wanted to take my time and really explore her body.

As we rode in the elevator, Bella leaned against me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That was fun," she smiled up at me. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did."

Leaning down to kiss her softly, I pulled her into me as tightly as I could and pushed the complications that our relationship would bring to our lives to the back of my brain.

Once the elevator doors opened, we walked to the room hand in hand.

"Shit. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some clothes and my toothbrush and such, so I can stay over here. Is that okay?"

Bella nodded and smiled at me, leaning up to kiss me.

I went as quickly as I could through the room, gathering the things I'd need. By the time I got back to the other suite, Bella was gone from the main living room area.

"Bella?"

"In here," she called from the bedroom.

As I rounded the corner and got my first look of her, I nearly dropped to my knees in thanks. She was laying back on the fluffy pillows, I could see tiny straps that led down to purple lace covering her breasts. I could see her nipples straining through the lace and my erection did the same in my pants. Under her breasts was some flowy fabric that had ruffles at the end of it and my eyes drew back up, noticing a bow between her cleavage.

I growled.

"Were you hoping to wear this for me, or someone else?"

She batted her eyelashes slightly, training her eyes down and then peering back up at me through lowered lids. I stalked toward her, peeling off layers of my clothing as I went. When I reached her, I was completely naked, aside from the glasses.

"You," she whispered. "It was always only you I wanted."

Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, she lowered her eyes down my body. Her gaze stopped at my erection, which I was not the least bit ashamed of in that moment. It was all for her anyway, why try to hide it?

Her body shifted on the bed and she reached out toward me. She was resting on her knees as her hand came into contact with me. I closed my eyes and let the sensations take over. Her fingertips traced over the surface and then curled around my length, gripping me before leaning her body down to swipe a lick across the tip. I sucked in a quick breath and opened my eyes just as she rested back on her heels and brought my dick between her breasts. She squeezed them together, the texture and sensation of the lace unlike anything I had felt before. Stroking her fingertips over her nipples, she moved slightly, rubbing the lace against my skin.

I had no time to really think about what she was doing before she tilted her head, released her breasts and took me in her mouth. One of her hands hooked around the back of my thigh, just beneath my ass, while the other went to the base of my cock, stroking up and down in time with her mouth around me. She let out a soft whimper as she took me all the way in her mouth, sucking harder as she moved her mouth back up and off me.

Darting her tongue out to lick, she made a pass down and then kissed her way up, teasing the very tip with swipes of her tongue, gentle sucks and kisses. I let out a sigh of contentment, having thought about this very moment for years. Her hand squeezed at the back of my thigh as she sucked me back into her mouth, my tip sliding past her slippery wet lips easily. She moaned and I could feel her tongue against me, reaching out to lick the underside of shaft as she sucked up and down in a steady rhythm, her mouth still followed by her hand.

Bella let go of my leg and found my hand. She laced her fingers through mine, never stopping the glorious blowjob she was giving me, and gave my hand a squeeze. She looked up at me with a curious expression and brought my hand to her head. Her eyes narrowed, and if I wasn't completely mistaken, she was making a silent request. _Only one way to find out. _I wove both hands through her hair and she groaned again, much louder this time.

"You are far more naughty than I thought, love."

I laughed lightly as I tugged on her hair and guided her head. She closed her eyes, focused on the task, and continued to bring me closer to my orgasm. Inching closer to my orgasm, I thought it was only fair I warn her of such.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how fucking hot it is watching you suck me? Knowing I'm about to come in your mouth? Fuck."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly, hoping that the muscles in my legs would keep me upright for just a few moments longer. Feeling the beginnings of my orgasm, I gripped Bella's hair ever-so-slightly harder in my hands and she whimpered around me again.

"Are you ready baby?"

Not even bothering to open my eyes and look at her, I grunted lightly as the heat crept through my body. Every muscle held still, taut and tight in my body, as my orgasm swept over me. Bella continued to lick and suck as the last pulses of my orgasm washed over me. I flexed my hips toward her one last time and then pulled back, bringing myself out of her mouth.

Resting her hands on the top of her thighs, she looked at me with such love in her eyes. I had been with girls that were completely disgusted by giving head before, but she didn't seem to mind. I, however, knew better. I walked over to the mini bar and decided to just pay the outrageous price of the bottle of water, opening the cap for her on my way back to the bed. I had been the kind of guy that tasted his own spunk before, and I knew this was not exactly a taste you wanted lingering.

Bella took the water bottle from me with a small "thanks" and a smile. She sat back on the bed and drank from the bottle greedily. I began at her feet, touching and rubbing softly. I made my way to her calves and used more pressure against her skin, turning gentle again when I got to her thighs. As my hands slipped under her nightgown, I heard her breathing increase and become obviously labored.

Shifting my head so that I could look up at her, I saw that she had the water bottle hovering over the table, but her eyes were closed and she hadn't quite set it down yet. She had slid into a mostly laying position, hair going crazy around her head. I took one of my hands hand from her body and covered hers, pressing it to bring the bottle in contact with the table. She opened her eyes and laughed as she realized what I had done.

In my encounters with women, I had learned that one of the best things I had ever done was giving an orgasm before I moved on to penetrative sex. Something about bringing the blood lower and getting things going always resulted in a better (by which I mean louder), seemingly more heightened response.

As both of my hands moved under her soft nightgown again, we made eye contact and I smiled at her. I moved the material up to her hips and saw she wasn't wearing panties.

"Take this off, please?"

She lifted her hips for me, and then criss-crossed her arms to lift it off and throw it to the side in one swift motion. As she did this and then laid back down, her eyes never left mine.

I darted my tongue out to lick the juncture between her leg and her body and could faintly taste her body wash. My mind went to having Bella in the shower with me and my lower half twitched at the thought. Moving lower, I kissed her thigh and then behind her kneecap with slow, open-mouthed kisses.

Switching to her other leg, I repeated my trail back up to her hip. I ran a quick lick just above her pelvic bone and then gave her belly button a kiss, holding in a small laugh at our discussion of babies from the day before. _Someday._

As I made my way up her body, I stopped to lick, kiss and nibble the underside of her right breast, as my hand teased her left. Bella was squirming beneath me, her hips lifting and lowering in a slow tempo to seek friction against my body. Her fingers laced through my hair and as I kissed all around the swell of her breast, she was doing everything she could to move me to the middle. I smiled against her skin; it wasn't going to be quite that easy this time. I wanted to pay proper homage to the body I longed for all those years.

My lips moved over her nipple and I lowered them slowly, darting my tongue out first. Bella moaned as I licked and sucked her into my mouth, letting my teeth gently scrape the skin as it pulled back out. I kissed the hardening tip as I moved on to the other side and my hand dipped lower. I skimmed her outer lips, bringing the other nipple into my mouth. Dipping two fingers between her lips, I slid them slowly down to her opening and then back up to her clit.

"Edward."

It was a whisper from her lips, but it was perfect, and all mine. She was finally all mine.

Bringing my lips up further, I kissed and nipped at her collarbone and then her neck, making the trip faster than I had planned, but needing to be back against her mouth. Somehow, someway, breathing the same air she did made me feel comforted. I softly kissed her and began to stroke my fingers in lazy circles over her clit, feeling her need increase with each pass.

Moving my mouth down to just below her ear, I whispered to her. "Open your eyes, love." I pressed slightly harder on my fingers, just increasing the pressure a tiny bit. I moved my middle finger between her lips and ran it all the way down, pressing the tip into her, while the base of my palm rested against the rest of her. I moved my head again so that I could watch her as I slid my finger in. Her nipples rubbed against my chest with each breath she took.

The faster I moved my hand, the more flushed and frantic she became, moving her body in time with me. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, watching her body respond and react to what I was doing. Seeing her on the cusp of falling over into her orgasm made me hard all over again. Her head tilted back and a low moan rolled from her mouth. She was begging and swearing and I felt powerful, holding her in this space, this moment with me. The next time I brought my finger out, I dipped two back in, and did my best to help her over the ledge.

"You look so fucking hot right now, love. I've never in my life been as jealous of my fingers as I am right now. I want to see you come, baby. Can you do that for me?"

I was goading her; I needed her to come so I could bury myself in her again. It had been only a few hours, but it still felt like too long. Her back arched up and she let out a loud yelp as I felt her muscles around my fingers. I slowed my movement and she lowered back to the bed, panting and out of breath.

Bella lay motionless, aside from the heaving of her chest. I peppered kisses around her pink skin, waiting for her to come back to earth. When she tilted her head toward me and met my lips with hers, I drew my hand slowly up her body and over to her breast.

Raising her leg up and over my hip, she moved her hand between us and guided me into her. I lowered myself and was surrounded by her in one swift motion. We laid still together, joined as close as we could be, as we looked into each other's eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi."

She laughed. Her laugh was always beautiful and welcome, but in this moment, I needed it even more. She hummed before speaking.

"Hey."

"You okay?" I asked.

"So much better than okay."

"Good," I lowered my voice and moved back to kissing her as I began to move my lower body.

I brought my hands to rest on either side of her head, giving myself extra leverage. Her other leg hooked over the other side of my body and she tilted her hips, allowing me to sink deeper into her. We moved together quietly this time; my typical need for a running commentary and vulgarity removed. It was just Bella and just Edward, together. No one was proving their machismo or prowess, we were simply loving each other the way we were always meant to.

Each movement we made together brought us each closer to where we wanted to be. The angle we were moving at was pleasurable for us both and soon, with each thrust inside of her, Bella was whimpering and moaning. I felt her begin to have her orgasm and let myself go as well. My lower body moved closer to her, needing to be in contact with her everywhere I could be at that moment.

As we slowly caught our breath, I stayed above her. I moved my hands to either side of her face and placed soft, reverent kisses all over. She closed her eyes and I kissed the lids, too, before moving on to her eyebrows.

Bella's hands were around my body as I shifted my weight off her. I tugged her to her side to curl up next to me and she traced shapes on my chest. She was wrapped in my arm, fingertips playing with her scalp. My heart was so big and so full of love in that moment, I couldn't keep the words from bubbling up, even if I had wanted to.

"I think I've been in love with you from the moment I met you," I sighed.

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes were wet, and then I felt her body shake slightly. She shifted her weight in my arm and gave me a soft kiss. "I've loved you for so long, I can't remember a time when I didn't."

We fell asleep in this position, on top of the blankets. I could hear the ocean as our lullaby and it was perfect.

When I woke up the next morning, I could hear my phone chirping. I got out of bed, put my glasses on and found it. Alice had texted me, slightly smug, to ask about the plans for the day. Emmett and Rose booked us all on a turtle diving boat trip, which Alice said she suspected was way more of a way for Emmett to babysit her than it was a sight seeing trip. I texted her back that we'd meet them downstairs in an hour and looked over at the bed, where my beautiful girlfriend was still asleep.

I was suddenly thankful I had agreed to an hour, and no less, as it meant I would have time to take her into the shower with me. The wicked grin was on my face even before I was back at the bed, crawling over her and ready to wake her up in the most pleasant of ways.

I kissed her ankle first, wanting to wake her up a bit. I was a stickler for things like this, not wanting her to wake up mid-thrust and suddenly regret her choices. I wanted her to be wide awake, enjoying what I was doing to her body, and in complete agreement.

Picking up her leg, I kissed up her calf and nibbled the back of her knee. My tongue snaked out to lick lightly and I felt her shake beneath me, whether from laughter or something else I wasn't sure. I moved up further, softly kissing her thigh and then continuing my path. When I reached the apex of her thighs, I skimmed my lips softly over hers and made my way to the other side of her body. Bella moaned and arched her hips up with need, but I wasn't ready to give in just yet. Moving my mouth up further still, I slowly kissed across her body from one hip to the other.

Once I was certain she was awake and enjoying the moment, I set my glasses on the nightstand and moved lower again. I placed feather soft kisses at the top of her mound, then trailed them down one side of her glistening skin. I darted my tongue out to taste her, dipping just slightly between her lips. I skimmed my tongue from the bottom of her up to the top, ending with gently sucking her clit into my mouth.

Bella's hands went into my hair to hold me in place as she flexed her hips, bringing me closer. A soft, whispered "please" left her lips and I knew she wanted more. Letting her clit slip back out between my lips, I shifted my body weight and bent her knees on the bed. I placed her feet flat and wide apart, opening and exposing her to me. As I continued to lick and kiss her, I added in my own moans and words. I slipped two fingers into her and worked them back and forth.

I knew from our escapades the other night that she liked it when I talked dirty, so I spoke in a low voice to her as I continued.

"mmm, I want to wake up this way every day. Would you like that, love? If I woke you every morning with my mouth?" As I spoke, I continued to move my fingers inside of her, and stopped randomly to lick and suck, keeping her on the edge.

Bella remained silent.

"I can't hear you, baby. Nothing makes me harder than hearing you as you come."

Curling my fingers up, I found her g-spot and stroked it softly, testing the waters. As my fingers glided over the soft, spongy surface, she pressed into me harder and let out a cry. I hummed against her skin and pressed my fingers into her more. Her fingers tightened in my hair, bordering on painful.. but in a good way. I moaned again, that she was so into this was turning me on even more and I wasn't lying – hearing her, listening to her rise up to her peak and then fall off the edge was the hardest I had ever been in my life. This third time was no exception and I could only hope that we would never tire of giving each other this pleasure.

Just as my thoughts came back to her, Bella let out a soft string of expletives with my name smattered in every now and then. A few random other words slipped out with her pants and I could tell from the way she held my head that she was ready to come.

"Oh Edward," she sighed, a strained vocalization. "Oh God, baby. Don't stop, please. Don't stop."

She kept whispering, begging and pleading for me not to stop and I almost laughed at one point; _what in the fucking world made her think I'd stop now? _

As I felt her muscles begin to tighten, she let out a loud yelp and I was momentarily concerned I had hurt her. She pushed back against my hand as her orgasm took over and I concentrated slow circles with my tongue on her clit. When she began to relax and her body stopped moving, I slowly pulled my fingers from her.

Placing a few more kisses against her body, I sighed. I loved Bella. I loved everything about her: her smell, her taste, her laugh, her brain, and oh god, her fine body. I rested my forehead on her lower belly as I caught my breath. Her little fingers were still in my hair, only instead of pulling, they were now rubbing soothing circles on my scalp.

"Edward," she whispered. Her voice was laced with love as she spoke and it made me smile. Right until she tugged my hair.

"Hey!"

"You weren't complaining about it a minute ago."

"Vastly different circumstances," I said, moving my body up hers. _How could you miss someone you just spent the whole night next to?_ I wasn't sure, I just knew I had to be against her again.

"How so?"

We were face-to-face now and she kissed me hard. I groaned and pressed my lower half into her, needing her to know just how much I wanted her. I had never had a girl kiss me like that after I had just gone down on her and it only made my desire grow. I pulled back slightly to answer her.

"Well, you can tug my hair all you want while I'm..."

My eyes darted to the pillow behind her head.

"Licking my pussy?"

Her breath was hot and lingered at my ear after she was done speaking. My dick twitched against her leg and I closed my eyes in a strained attempt to not slide right in and fuck her hard at her words.

"What, you can talk dirty but I can't?"

An innocent smile crept across her face as I watched her speak.

"I've never had a girl do that. Most are too shy or self conscious. That is fucking hot."

Bella rolled her hips up into mine and giggled. As she began to speak, she kissed around my mouth and then over my jaw.

"Why don't you roll over baby, so I can give you a proper 'thank you'? I can feel just how hard and ready for me you are. Do you want me to fuck you?"

I rolled us both, which made Bella squeal. "Fuck yes."

"Can you feel how wet you made me, Edward? Not just with your tongue and mouth, but _you._ You make me this wet," she was practically whispering as she raised her hips up and then lowered down onto me.

_Christ._ I wasn't lying when I said no girl had ever talked dirty to me. I had to make an effort to hold back from blowing my load in the first thirty seconds after she began talking, and I almost begged her to stop. Almost.

She rose up until she was straddling my body, moving her hips in a circular motion above me. I reached out and began to touch her. Softly at first, my hands curled around her ribs and then moved up her torso to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. One of her hands went down to where we were joined and I felt her muscles grip my cock as she moaned. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes as I continued to pinch and pull, playing with her nipples as she rode me faster.

Flexing my hips up, I pushed into her as much as I could. I needed her to come. Needed to watch her, to see her body flush with her excitement.

"mmm, you feel so good, Edward."

Her voice was breathy and soft, and combined with the increase in her pace, left me thinking she was almost there. I brought my fingers together around each of her nipples, gently at first and then with a little more force. Bella cried out, and just as I had hoped, began to come. I let myself go and closed my eyes, allowing my body to relax and fall off into my own orgasm.

We moved together slowly, both of us coming down off the intoxicating high that was each other. Bella lowered her body to mine and rested against my shoulder. Her breathing slowed and I was momentarily worried that she was falling back asleep.

"Love?"

"mmm."

My laughter shook our bodies.

"You can't go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I promised Alice we'd go downstairs for breakfast."

Bella got out of bed, albeit begrudgingly. We took our time and showered together, washing each other carefully and with love. You could practically see the birds chirping and hearts floating around our heads as we walked to join the group.

Bella begged the rest of the group to stop at a coffee shop for some coffee and a light breakfast, so we did that on the way to the dock. We shared a vanilla latte and a muffin in the backseat. Alice was practically on Bella's lap due to how squished we were, but at least we made it in one car.

Emmett parked at the dock and then began to mutter something to himself before finally speaking up.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

**A/N2: The third (and final) installment in this story will be posted on June 20. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So much thanks again go to the British Bitches for allowing me to be a part of the Summer SmutVent! Thank you, ladies :) I also owe thanks to my beta, Siouxchef, and my gajillion friends who I run every last stupid question by (in alphabetical order, 'cause I'm a nerd like that): 4theluvofmary, adorablecullens, algonquinrt, carenl, Kassiah, manyafandom, siouxchef and tara sue me. Without these ladies to support me, I wouldn't be here.**

**Here we are at our final installment of Sweet S'moresward, as he's come to be known in my group of friends. I hope you've enjoyed him as much as I have.**

_Bella begged the rest of the group to stop at a coffee shop for some coffee and a light breakfast, so we did that on the way to the dock. We shared a vanilla latte and a muffin in the backseat. Alice was practically on Bella's lap due to how squished we were, but at least we made it in one car._

_Emmett parked at the dock and then began to mutter something to himself before finally speaking up._

"_What the fuck is he doing here?"_

"I invited him," Alice said with a huff, hopping out of the car and into Jasper's arms. _Uh oh._

"Nothing you can do about it, Em, might as well give up. Look how happy she is, dude. Let her be."

"Oh, sure, now that you're not cockblocked anymore, you're just all fucking rainbows and sunshine for everyone?"

The girls stepped out of the car and I hopped over the center console to sit next to Emmett.

"Emmett, seriously. This has nothing to do with me being or not being cockblocked. Look at Alice. She was never that happen with James. What's your problem?"

"Edward, did Bella fuck your brains right out of you?" I was slightly irritated that Emmett had used my own words from the other day against me. _Bastard_. "For such a smart guy, you're being really fucking stupid. LOOK at her. I see her, _do you_? She's in love with that guy, Edward. Not grade school crush. Do you see them?"

I looked over at them and I realized he was right.

"Okay, so they're in love," I shrugged.

Emmett groaned in frustration.

"Dude, it's like you said. We're only here for two weeks. Less than that, now. What's going to happen? Alice is going to get her heart broken when she has to leave. What if she decides to do something rash, like stay?"

Then I realized; I had been so wrapped up in Bella and what was changing between us that I failed to really think through Alice's crush.

"I dunno, Em, but we'll figure it out, okay? Let's go have a fun day and watch some turtles."

We rejoined the group and Emmett even shook Jasper's hand in greeting. I gave Jasper a genuine smile as I shook his hand and we all made our way onto the boat.

The trip was a blast – watching the turtles with my friends and Bella had been fun and something I would never forget. Watching Bella was more fun, though. She had another bikini on and I constantly had to contain my raging hard-on. Good thing we were in the water most of the day. At one point I floated up behind her and wrapped her in my arms, whispering dirty things in her ear. I couldn't wait to get back to the room, even with as much fun as we were all having together. Even Emmett loosened up a bit and seemed to be going with the flow.

Once we were back on dry land, we talked about how the rest of the night was going to go. I wanted to sit and enjoy the sunset with Bella, so we all went our separate ways with a plan to meet up after dinner at the suites to play cards and have a few drinks. We stopped at the grocery store on the way back to pick up some alcohol, a deck of cards and some snacks to keep on hand.

Back at the rooms, I left Bella to change out of my board shorts while she changed out of her swimsuit and shorts. She knocked softly on the door to my room moments later and I let her in. I hadn't yet put my shirt back on and she eyed me from her spot at the door. She was wearing a flowy purple dress that accentuated her curves. It was gathered just beneath her breasts and I tried to suppress the urge to molest her at the sight. I grabbed a t-shirt from my suitcase and threw it on.

"Edward?"

"hmm?"

"Why don't you just bring your suitcase over to my room?"

I stopped looking for my glasses and looked over at her. This time I really looked, and I noticed that her hair was down and messy, but beautiful. She had lipgloss on, or chapstick? I wasn't sure; I'm a straight male, her lips were shiny, that's all I knew for sure. Bella's cheeks were pink and she had the most beautiful expression on her face.

"Are you sure?"

Walking over to me, her dress flowed around her and her flip flops made that unmistakable noise. Her hands rested on my chest and she looked up into my eyes, holding my gaze and just being still and quiet with me for a moment.

"I love you. I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

Her right hand moved up my chest and behind my neck, pulling me down for a soft, gentle kiss. I pulled her to my body and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there for what could have been hours, softly kissing as our hearts and lips made up for the years our minds had kept us apart.

Finally I realized the sun was lowering in the sky and I broke our kiss. I really wanted to enjoy both a sunset and a sunrise with Bella on the island and I already had plans for our sunrise in a few days.

"Let's go, love. I want to sit with you on the beach and watch the sunset."

We made our way down to the sand, walking by the pool and cabana we shared the other day. I squeezed Bella's hand as we walked past and she smiled at me, sharing the memory. We plopped down on the sand together, still holding hands, and watched the sun sink in the sky. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Do we have to go back?"

"To the room or to Washington?"

"Both. Either," she sighed.

"Yeah, we do."

"Just five more minutes."

We watched the waves roll in and out, the calm quiet moment setting the mood.

Contrasting with that moment were the next several hours. Alice surprised us with Jasper's presence in the suite. Emmett was uptight, until the drinks began to flow. We played Texas hold 'em and everyone learned more about Jasper, but also about each other. We talked about silly, random things and serious topics as well.

Jasper explained to us that his family was from Portland and he and Alice exchanged gazes when he talked about possibly moving back. I was certain they had already made their plans just from the look in her eyes, but it seemed they weren't yet ready to share with the rest of us, so I let it go.

Sometime very late at night, we all went our separate ways. Bella and I slept in the room we had been in the night before, Alice and Jasper stayed in the room next to us and Emmett and Rose got the other suite to themselves again. I made a mental note to negotiate with Emmett for the private suite at some point, and crawled into bed with Bella. We fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other, too tipsy to care about anything but sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I giggled at what I saw and heard. Bella was still sound asleep, a little drool coming from the corner of her mouth. She was also snoring. Not a light, delicate snore, either. I got out of bed to brush my teeth and get rid of the cotton-mouth feeling. As I was standing there brushing, thinking about the day ahead, I felt Bella's cold hands on my bare back, followed by her forehead.

"Oh God, how much did we drink?" she groaned.

"Too much, apparently," I said around my toothbrush.

I rinsed my teeth and brush, then turned to face her. My hands ran up and down her arms and I placed a kiss in her messy hair.

"You okay?"

"Need. Coffee. Badly."

Laughing, I guided her back to the bed and tucked her in, promising coffee and medicine. I went into the living area and ordered a few pots of coffee, certain that everyone else would need it just as much as Bella and I did. While I waited for them to arrive, I opened my laptop and finalized some plans I had made for the next morning. I also checked my email and updated Facebook and Twitter.

Room service knocked on the door and dropped off our coffee. I let him into Em and Rose's room to leave their coffee as well and by the time I got back into the other suite, Bella and Alice had poured themselves cups and were sitting next to each other, chatting away. As I got closer, I saw Bella had poured me a cup as well and I smiled and thanked her, sitting on the arm of her chair.

Emmett came over a few minutes later to thank me for the coffee and find out what the plans were for the day. We all agreed to hang out by the pool and relax; everyone needed to recover and I knew that I was going to have Bella up early the next morning, so a relaxing day before sounded perfect.

Once the coffee was gone, we all changed and went down to the pool. Emmett, Jasper and I took the cabana again while the girls laid out in the sun. Bella tortured me again with the sunscreen, but this time I took my time and lingered, placing a soft kiss now and then.

Around noon, she came into the cabana and sat with me, laying back against me as we talked softly. Emmett had gone out to find Rose and Jasper seemed to be asleep on the lounge chair next to us, so we had a sense of privacy. We whispered to each other about the future. What we wanted from each other. What we needed. It was a moment that I knew I'd never forget, and then we just laid quietly together. Bella's head rested next to mine on the chair and her fingers were laced together with mine.

A very brief time later, we were woken up by Emmett's booming laugh, and I mused at how he was always interrupting us.

"Come on, rope swing!"

As he spoke, he rotated his hips and made a lasso motion, which just made me laugh. Of course, that made Bella bounce on my chest and Emmett's eyes threatened to bug out of his head.

"Emmett!" I scolded him, and he looked appropriately like a child who just got caught in the cookie jar at that moment.

Bella turned her head and kissed me before curling up on my body.

"Come on, baby, let's go swing."

She winked and I was lost. I'd follow her anywhere, do anything, say whatever. I was hers, forever. She took my hand in hers and pulled me up off the chair. I tossed my glasses onto the table before it was too far away and I saw Emmett dragging Rose in a similar manner. I shrugged and smiled. Alice and Jasper were bringing up the rear of our group, casually walking hand-in-hand behind us. We each took our turn swinging from the rope and dropping into the water and then agreed to get dinner.

We got dressed and gathered our things, going to the cafe where Bella and I had s'mores the first time we acted on our feelings for each other. The same server was working and he requested that we sit in his section. _I guess he appreciated his tip. _I let everyone know at dinner that I had early plans for Bella and I. She quirked a brow at me in question, but I just shook my head, wanting it to be a surprise.

Once we were stuffed, the sun was beginning to set and we all split up again. Jasper had to work the next day, so Alice was bummed through all of dinner, knowing he'd be gone. I promised Jasper that we'd keep her busy once we were done with our plans for the day, and she and Bella immediately began to scheme.

Bella and I walked around the grounds of the hotel and came upon a beautiful little chapel. The sun had set and it was beautifully lit up on the inside, the stained glass almost glowing. We walked in together and looked around, both of us amazed at the beauty of the tiny space. Bella let go of my hand and walked over to touch some stained glass and I sat on a bench and looked around. When she had taken it all in, she sat next to me and we soaked in the moment together. She was tucked into my side, my arm around her, resting her body against mine.

"Love?"

She tilted her head up to look at me. I pulled back slightly and took my arm back from around her. I needed to make sure I meant the words I was about to say, before I said them. As I slid off the bench, I was certain. I took her hands in mine and looked up at her.

"I've known you most of my life. I've loved you a great portion of that time. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, no matter how we work the details out or where we do it. Not today, or tomorrow. Probably not even this year. But someday, _someday_, Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

As I spoke, Bella's eyes began to water and then tears fell.

I waited.

And waited.

Until I began to feel, honestly, a little foolish. _Had I moved too fast_?

Bella's body shook from her crying. Sliding off the bench, she wrapped her arms around my neck and sat in my lap.

"Oh Edward," she sighed. "I love you so much. Yes. The answer is yes."

I lowered my head down to hers and kissed her, my lame attempt at trying to convey everything I felt in that moment. My heart was pounding and I was certain she could feel it, but she never said anything about it, she simply sat there and kissed me back.

Realizing that we were perhaps about to step over the line of acceptable behavior for a church, I broke our kiss and pulled her tightly to me. As I caught my breath, I closed my eyes and imagined the life it felt like I was stepping into. I smiled.

"Do you know what I've thought about ever since the first day we got here?" I whispered.

Bella shook her head no.

"That fan-fucking-tastic bathtub and your naked body in it with me."

I groaned and nipped at her neck as she laughed. She pulled back to wipe her eyes, then stood. I followed her and we walked back to the room. Taking my iPhone from my pocket, I texted Jasper to make sure they had no plans to come back to the room for the night. He texted me right back and let me know we had the room to ourselves, and I was so glad, I almost skipped. Almost.

Once we were in the room, I put the security lock on the door, in case Emmett or Rose decided to come over, or Jasper or Alice changed their minds. I walked to the tub and began to fill it, using some of the bubbles that were sitting in a bottle on the edge. By the time I realized it was ready to get into, I turned around to see Bella undressed and standing next to me.

"Let me help you with that," she said. Her voice was rough and unfamiliar to my ears.

Pulling my shirt up and over my head, she tossed it off to the side. She took my hand and motioned for me to stand with her, fingers moving quickly to my waistband. As she pulled my shorts and boxers off, she looked up at me.

"I can't wait. I don't want to wait, Edward. I want to get in the tub with you, but I need you first. Please."

I moved us over to the bed and Bella began to crawl up, but I held her ankle. She turned back to look at me questioningly. I simply smirked and shook my head no, tugging on her leg to bring her back to the edge. Once her feet were flush with the floor again, I ran a hand up and down her spine.

"Spread your legs wider."

Her cheek was pressed against the mattress, her round ass high in the air. I bent to lick her; I just couldn't resist a quick swipe before fucking her. My hands were at her sides, holding her steady as I dipped my tongue into her quickly and then pulled back, placing one last kiss against her. She groaned in frustration and pushed back against me.

"Anxious, baby?"

"Please," she whimpered out, turning her head to look at me.

Curling my body over hers, I reached under and cupped a breast with my right hand. My mouth was at her ear as I spoke.

"Fuck, I love it when you beg me. Do you feel how hard it makes me?"

I teased her, running my cock up and down her slit. She whimpered and I pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp and drop her head. My fingers slid down from my erection to her wetness. I made a pass over her clit and as she raised her head back up to moan, I slipped inside of her. I raised myself back up to standing so that I could thrust deeper and at a better angle.

An appreciative hum left my lips and I was lost in the moment, pulling back and pushing into her over and over. As my fingertips found her clit again, she ground back against me and I pushed forward. I pressed my fingers to her and moved them in circles, needing to please her. My hand worked faster and her breath became more labored and obvious, moans escaping now and then as well.

"_Yes_. Fuck, yes, Bella. Come for me, baby, please."

I could feel my orgasm beginning and knew I couldn't hold out much longer. Thrusting into her harder, I felt her body begin to shake as she began to mumble incoherently. Each time she pushed back against me, it broke one more piece of my restraint. Bella cried out, screaming so loud I was worried half the hotel would hear her, as she began to climax and I fell swiftly after her. I leaned down to her body, kissing between her shoulder blades and nuzzling my neck into her hair.

"Edward?" she squeaked.

"Hmm?"

"You're crushing me."

We both laughed as I rolled off her and she turned to face me. Bella curled up in my arms and sighed, throwing her leg over my hip to pull us closer together.

"Bath?"

"Yes!"

I really did want to get her into the tub. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her soapy body, and I wanted to feel her fall apart several more times in my arms, weightless in the water. The water had cooled while we were enjoying each other, so I drained some of it and re-ran it with hot. We rested together in the scented bath, talking more. It felt like we had talked more in the last few days than our whole lives, but maybe it was just that we _said_ more.

Once the water was cold again, we pulled the plug, carefully climbed out and wrapped up in towels. Bella walked to the bedroom and I undid the security lock, in case someone really did need to get into the room. I quietly called room service to setup a breakfast delivery for 7am the next morning, then set the alarm clock on my phone. I joined Bella in bed, what had become our bed, and we slept soundly.

The next morning it was the knock at the door and not my phone that woke me up. I slipped my boxers back on and groggily answered the door. Thankful for the coffee, I let room service in and smiled as he left. I snuck into the bedroom, retrieved the pearl Bella had gotten on our first day in Maui and took it next door. I left it at the designated spot for Emmett on the table and crept back to the other suite.

Bella came out of the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy hotel robe, hair sticking every which way, looking every bit as radiant as she always did. We exchanged a smile and she sat at the table across from me.

"I know you're not going to tell me where we're going or what we're doing," she said between sips of hot coffee. "Can you at least tell me how I should dress for our adventure?"

"Yes. Dress comfortably." I smiled.

"Dress?"

I shook my head no. "No dresses."

"Shorts?"

I shrugged and nodded.

"Flip flops?"

That one made me furrow my brow and think for a minute.

"Probably not. Safer to go with your standard Chucks."

We ate in silence the rest of the time, then enjoyed a shower together. Once we were dressed and on the road, it wouldn't take long to get to our destination. I parked the car and walked around to help her out, taking her hand.

"Stables? We're going horseback riding?"

Bella's face was completely lit up and I knew it was worth waking early for.

"I know you love to ride and haven't been since we left for college. Surprised?"

She squealed and hugged me, jumping up and down in my arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said between kisses to my face.

We got matched to horses and went on our ride. It was a beautiful, cloudless day. From the shore, we could see for what seemed like forever. The turquoise water twinkled and shined. We got off our horses and the trail leader took the reigns for us as we walked around a bit.

I walked around behind her and wrapped her in my arms. The expansive ocean in front of us felt a little bit like our lives – open, endless, ready for us to dive in. We made plans to go down to the ocean later, but took a moment to enjoyed the views from where we were.

As we rode back down the trail, I thought about the upcoming school year. As much as I wanted to marry Bella and live my Happily Ever After with her, I still needed to get through the next few years and figure out where I was going with my life. I had to push the thoughts from my head as I dismounted my horse. Bella and I thanked the man leading us and walked slowly back to the car.

Bella called Alice on the way to the room, to coordinate their afternoons. I simply accepted my fate as innocent bystander and allowed them to plan and direct me. We were all three going to the beach and Emmett and Rose were taking the car somewhere, having spent the morning over at the Shops at Wailea again. They agreed to pick us up at six for a trip down to Lahaina for dinner and drinks. I would be the designated driver for the evening.

I gave Bella my Kindle to put in her bag for some beach reading and we quickly changed into our swimwear. Bella put on a light dress over her suit and then walked over to talk to me as I dug through my bags, looking for the t-shirt I wanted.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was just thinking. About last night."

Panic hit me. _Was she regretting saying yes to me?_ I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her.

"Well, we're about to go spend the afternoon with Alice, and I know if we don't talk about it now, the news will come spilling right out of me. Do you want to tell our friends, or wait?"

"What do you think?"

She sat on the bed beside me and hummed in thought.

"I think I'd like to keep it between us for now. It seems like a wonderful little secret we get to share together. Our friends might freak out if we got engaged so suddenly, even though we agreed to wait to actually get married."

"Yeah. I confess, I think I'd like the opportunity to properly propose to you." I smiled at her and gave her a soft, slow kiss.

Before we could get too lost in one another, I smiled against her lips and rested my forehead on hers.

"Let's go get Alice and enjoy the day."

I finally found the shirt I was looking for and slipped it on. We got Alice from the other room and agreed to stop on our way to the beach for a quick bite to eat. While we ate, Alice filled us in on things with Jasper and Bella and I listened intently. She finally spilled and said that even though it had been a little less than a week, she was pretty sure Jasper would indeed be moving back to Portland, and soon. She glowed with happiness and my heart swelled for her.

Alice picked up the lunch tab and we headed to find a spot on the beach. We found two umbrellas with empty chairs next to each other and parked, Alice and Bella together and me under the other umbrella, Bella in the middle. She handed me my reader and then sprayed some sunscreen on. I chuckled softly enough so that she wouldn't hear, at the knowledge she had been intentionally torturing me on that first day, asking me to rub on her lotion.

Several magazines and part of a book later, Bella was straddling my waist in the chair.

"Wanna go out in the water?"

_Not anymore. Now I want to go back to the room._

"Sure."

I slipped my Kindle into her bag and watched her as she walked into the water. I looked over at Alice, a devious plan forming in my head. Alice smiled at me and tilted her head toward Bella, a silent approval of the unspoken plan. I broke into a sprint and caught up with Bella in no time, scooping her in my arms and falling on my back into the water with her.

We splashed and played, laughing and having a good time together. For several minutes, we bobbed, letting the surf carry us as we kissed and caressed each other, as much as was appropriate for being out in public. Bella had her legs wrapped around my waist and we talked more about living together, and how that would be with the other three people. Originally, James and Alice were supposed to share a room, Rose and Em would share, and Bella and I were supposed to each have our own. Now Alice would have her own room and Bella and I needed to decide if we wanted to share or stay separate. We talked about some pros and cons and agreed to decide later.

Alice waved us in from the water and reminded us of the time. We packed up everything and went back to the room for showers and to change for dinner. Alice, ever thoughtful, went to the other suite to shower, giving us privacy for a moment.

The moment the shower warmed up, I pulled Bella in and we began to play. It was fun to explore her body, after all these years of hearing her comments on other guys and learning the little things that made her tick. I touched and kissed her everywhere, my need for her never seeming to be quenched.

Back out of the shower, dried and dressed, Alice rejoined us in the suite as she and Bella put on some makeup and finished getting ready. I laid on the couch and read more, waiting for them. Once they were ready, we all went over to the other suite and Emmett discreetly gave me back Bella's pearl. I made up a lame excuse and went back to the other room, tucking the box safely into my luggage.

I went back to the other suite and we all drove to Lahaina, enjoying the warm breeze on the drive. We ate at Cheeseburgers in Paradise, and everyone enjoyed a few drinks with their food. We walked along Front Street as the girls did some shopping and Emmett and I hung back and talked about how things were going to go next year. Emmett had plans to ask Rose to marry him after graduation, but I knew from talking privately to Rose that she just wanted a simple wedding and would have preferred to do it sooner, so we debated the merits of both plans. Little did he know, I was having the same debate in my own head. Knowing I had reservations for a fancy restaurant the next night, I told Em to go ahead and make plans without us.

We finally got back to the car and I drove everyone to the hotel for the night. Alice was staying in the room next to us again, so we simply curled up together and whispered back and forth, making more plans for the future, until we were too tired to talk.

The next day, the girls had a spa day scheduled, so Emmett and I hung out by the pool. We grabbed lunch at some point, but basically just sat together reading, talking or napping under the shade of the cabana. The girls had things planned literally all day, so I told Bella about our dinner and we agreed to meet back in the room.

Emmett came with me and after I showered and changed, we hung in his suite and watched TV. We could hear the giggling group before they came into the room, except that it was only Alice and Rose.

"Where's Bella?"

"She wanted to change," Rose said, exchanging a laugh with Alice. "She said to give her twenty minutes and then you could come collect her for your date."

"Okay." I made a note of the time and exactly twenty minutes later, popped out of my chair to get Bella. I could hear the rest of the group laughing at me as I left, but I didn't care; I just needed to see her and be with her again.

I put the key in, turned the handle to the room and my eyes went straight to her. She was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me. She had a sleeveless black dress on and her hair was wavy and gorgeous, but nothing compared to the sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face.

She blushed and looked down as she greeted me with a meek "Hi".

I crossed the room to take her in my arms and kissed her in greeting. When I pulled back to take another look, I had the perfect accessory for the night.

"I'll be right back," I said, dashing off to my room. I found the box and ran right back to her. She looked slightly stunned, but I kissed her again, this time slightly more forcefully.

"Sorry. I lost all my manners the moment I saw you. You look amazing. I have something for you."

Bella raised an eyebrow and I moved us over to the mirror, then slipped behind her, opening the box. I carefully took the chain out, undid the clasp and moved my hands over her head. As I focused on refastening the chain, she noticed what it was.

"Is this... did you... my pearl?"

Her voice wavered briefly and once I had the claps in place, I rested one hand on her lower back and looked up at her in the mirror and nodded.

She turned to face me, her eyes still full of questions and tears.

"When did you do this?"

"I had Emmett do the legwork for me, actually. I saw how much you girls loved finding those little pearls, so I had them all made into necklaces for each of you, to remember our trip."

"Oh Edward, it's perfect. I never would have thought to do that. Thank you."

"The night isn't over, don't thank me yet," I winked. She blushed again.

Leading her out the door, she wove her arm through mine and we were on our way. I made sure to book our reservation so that we would have an outer edge table, right before sunset. The plan was that by the time our dinner was served, we'd be hearing the blowing of the conch shells, signifying the setting of the sun. Sure enough, as our entrees were placed on our table, we heard them begin. Dessert was a shared crème brulee in a hollowed out pineapple bottom. It was the perfect way to end dinner.

All through dinner and dessert, we shared touches, kisses and flirty comments. At one point, my hand went up her dress and I felt the top of her stockings as she giggled. I was glad to be going back to share her bed. I briefly thought about all the nights we had shared together and then separated; the ache I felt was like nothing else I had experienced and I was grateful this night would end different, finally.

In the room, we continued our soft touches and caresses, loving and adoring each other. Walking to the bed, I lifted her dress up and over her head to reveal that Bella had no bra on, a black lace garter with her stockings and small, black, lace panties. I almost lost it right there.

She was frantically working on the buttons of my shirt, finally finishing them once we were almost to the bed. I helped her out by undoing my shorts and pushing them to the ground with my boxers. Our hands were everywhere.

At the bed, she sat and pulled herself back, resting her head on the pillow before motioning for me to join her. First, I needed to get her undressed. I slowly unclasped her stockings and removed them, followed by her garter and then her panties. I could have removed them all at the same time, but this wasn't a rushed moment.

Once she was naked and laid out for me, I crawled over her and partially rested my body on hers. Her skin was warm and soft against mine and I needed her so badly. I brought my hand up to her breast as we kissed, soft, slow kisses. The kisses of skilled lovers who know each other, no longer the frantic, unpracticed kisses. I moaned into her mouth as my hand moved lower and skimmed her wet lips. Her hips bucked into my hand and I knew exactly how she felt; the need to reconnect overwhelming her.

We didn't speak, or cry out, or talk dirty to each other this time. As I I guided myself into her, I knew we wouldn't need any extra theatrics in this moment – we simply needed each other.

Bella hooked her legs around my torso pulled me down to her again, angling her hips to bring me deeper while kissing me furiously. She whimpered as I slowly pushed into her as far as I could, and then drew back, repeating the motion. My fingertips stayed where they had been, rubbing slow circles on her clit as I kissed and nipped around her collarbone and back up to her ear.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her. There was so much emotion inside of me, so much love, I couldn't contain it in that moment.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

Her eyes were tightly closed and I watched her expression as it morphed from one of love and tenderness to the edge of her orgasm. I pressed my fingers slightly and sped up. Bella's head tilted back and a strangled cry left her mouth as I felt her muscles around me. _So fucking beautiful._

Every move I made, she was meeting now. Our bodies moved as if we had done this thousands of times, despite the newness of it all. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her hands hooked up over my shoulders as she began to kiss everywhere she could reach. I moved my head to bury it in her neck as I felt my orgasm approach and then take over, again pushing myself as far into her as I could.

My body tensed and stilled as I came. I was holding myself up slightly on my elbows, placed on either side of her head. I wasn't ready to leave her, to lose this feeling of connection yet, so I simply began to kiss her and repeat "thank you," in a soft voice, all over her face and neck. Finally, I rested my head on the pillow next to hers, catching my breath. I made sure to keep myself semi-propped, not wanting to smother her like the night before.

I felt myself go soft, and I would never _ever_ have been in this position with another girl. The fear of embarrassment would have taken over and I'd have moved long ago. As we both came back to earth, Bella began to run her hands up and down my biceps, leaning up to kiss each one.

"Baby, you are seriously buff."

Laughing, I collapsed onto the bed and pulled her into my arms. I decided it would have to be enough, to be this close.

***

As I tuned back in to my conversation with Ren, I realized that she was nearing the end of her description of the final wedding preparations. She was agonizing over her last few days of freedom. In three days, she was going to marry a man named Jacob. In the same small chapel that her mother and I got married. The small chapel that Bella and I had explored on our very first trip to this place, all those years ago. Even though the Cullens were long gone, I sent a silent 'thank you' out to them for sending us on that trip. It changed the course of my life forever, in a way I could never repay or properly thank them for.

I was grateful that, along with my own parents, they had been around to see Alice get married to Jasper. To see Bella and I marry, here on Maui, on the same anniversary of the first summer trip, which we came back for every year. They had seen our daughter's birth, both of Alice and Jasper's sons, and had been there for Emmett and Rose when they finally were able to adopt a child, after years of heartache and trying.

Bella walked into the room, distracting me from my thoughts, radiating beauty as usual.

"I recognize that smile," she said as she sauntered over to me. Here we were, old enough to have a daughter getting married, and just the sight of her still made me want her.

Standing to greet her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laced hers up around my neck. We stood in this same familiar position to our bodies as we had countless times.

"I love you, Edward. I'm so glad we're back here."

"Me too, love."

We kissed softly and a throat clearing broke us apart, causing all three of us to giggle.

Renesmee had been sitting in the chair across from me and Bella walked toward her, and then went around the back of her chair.

"I've been saving this for you." I couldn't see what she was fiddling with, then the chain fell from her hand and the pearl hung on the end. "I had a sparkly diamond added to the top, which I'm sure your father won't mind." She looked over and gave me a warm smile. "This is the pearl that I bought on our first trip. Pearls are a sign of rebirth," she had the clasp undone and was resting the chain gently against Renesmee's skin now, trying to do the clasp back up. "When your father and I first came here, I was a little lost. I wasn't quite sure where I was headed, moving into the second phase of college and trying to figure myself out in perhaps a few of the more _wrong_ ways," she laughed. "After that vacation, I was found. It felt like a second chance for me; a rebirth in every sense of the word."

Bella rested her hand on Ren's shoulder and I saw a tear slip from her eye.

Renesmee stood up and I watched the two most important women to me embrace. I even got a little misty-eyed. When they parted, Ren wandered off to find Jacob and Bella walked over to me, taking my hands in hers. She pressed her soft body to mine and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Think you can still make me scream like you did that first week?"

**A/N2: Thanks so much for coming on the trip to Hawaii with our fun group! I hope you enjoyed the story and have a great summer. Don't forget the sunscreen :)**


End file.
